Star-Crossed
by SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms
Summary: It's because they believed what's the possible of the impossible. ーSasuSaku (Life and Death Mythology AU/Complete)


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again! Sorry for the long time hiatus, oh kami- I am so bad! *hides in shame* I'm really working on my other stories. It's just that I am writing all of them in advance before I can upload it here. Just a little more patience, guys.**

 **This story that I made was my own story version of Life and Death. I got this idea from a SasuSaku fic that I read, which is the chapter three of "A Sword and Shield" by FailingElegance. Try reading it, it's a very good written fic. I assure you. *does a salute pose***

 **Well, sorry for the delay! Please enjoy! I do not own Naruto and the characters. I only owned the plot of this story though!**

* * *

 **｢** **Star-Crossed** **｣**

 **(SasuSaku Oneshot Fanfiction)**

 **ー** **SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms** **ー**

 _Long time ago, there's a two types of human race residing in the living world._

 _First, is the humans who was been blessed with an everlasting life and good fortune because they're being good and lucky._

 _While the second, is the humans who was been cut off with an everlasting life because they were being unfortunate when they were born. In other words, their lives was only in temporary compared to the first human race._

 _And aside from humans, there's also gods and goddesses that exists; but they lived in a different place where it was an unknown place for humans. A secret place exclusively for deities. Where there's a different dimension, a different setting and a different time space._

 _It was a place where it's only deities who's allowed to reside, a sacred place that even humans cannot trespass. A place where there's an_ _ **everlasting life.**_

* * *

There's a young little goddess who's wandering on a broad yet unknown forest. Her long pink tresses were flowing at her back in gentle waves as she walked barefooted in the soft green grasses. The young goddess was a new inhabitant of the place. So due to mild curiosity of a young child like herー she wandered at the place herself without her dear great mother knowing.

The young goddess was very pretty. She had a very long pink hair, long pink eyelashes, pinkish cheeks and reddish plump lips. Her skin was very fair like the color of ivories and it was also smooth like silk. She even possessed two pretty emerald eyes that it shone brightly like beryl round gems when it's been reflected with light.

Her name was Sakura. She was the Goddess of Eternal Life and she symbolizes _existence_. She's the one who gave people an eternal life for living, and the said goddess was very _benevolent_ , _humble_ and _down to earth_. She believed that every human being deserved an everlasting life. And _existence_ was very important for her.

But aside from being the Embodiment of Existence, Sakura was very weak and fragile. She can be the Goddess of Life and she gave everlasting lives for some other humans. But still, Sakura was very _innocent_ ; and so _pristine_ that she can be easily **corrupted** by those people who has _malicious acts_ against her.

Her dear great mother was very strict that she's very protective of her daughter Sakura. Sakura can be a goddess, but she's always prone to _accident_ and _danger_.

And now, because of being curious and hardheaded, and not listening to her great mother's warning for her. The young Goddess of Life encountered a very huge murderous beast in her way through the forest. Her emerald eyes widened in pure terror as she took back step. Without further ado, Sakura ran away for her safety and away from the beast in panic, almost hurting herself when her long pink hair tangled in the short branches from little trees.

The murderous beast chased the young goddess with a hungry growl, and it's eyes screamed _danger_ and _bloody gore_. The pinkette goddess had ran and ran with all of her might, even hiking her long skirts above her knees to accelerate the pace of her legs to ran more faster.

As she ran for her dear safety; Suddenly, Sakura had slipped and toppled over the green grasses with an 'oof'. She looked at the beast in pure horror, tears already prickling at the corner of her eyes as she braced for the beast's upcoming attack on her. Totally regretting the fact that she didn't listened to her mother's warnings. But then..

" _Amaterasu_ ," a new voice said.

The beast roared in pure agony when it was suddenly surrounded by black flames and the gargantuan creature vanished into thin air.

When Sakura raised her head to look at her savior, she was completely mesmerized as she saw the man. A young man in all black who's a few years older than her ( _A teenager maybe_ , Sakura mused), with a silk black cape being draped around his shoulders and a perfect sculpted body. He had a tousled spiky pitch black hairー but even though his hair was slightly asymmetrical in some places, it framed his aristocratic face perfectly well.

And his eyes.

Was the _unusual_ yet _prettiest_ _eyes_ that her eyes ever laid on.

Obsidian and purple.

 _Why his eyes were different?_ She said through her confused mind, blinking her eyes a lot of times just to make sure she was not imagining things. _Is that even possible?_

Sakura was utterly speechless and was still captivated by the young man's perfect stature. She even thought that her time had stopped and her heart even beats so fast while staring at him.

 _Why I'm getting nervous when he stares at me? Why my heart is beating oh-so fast? Why my hands is getting clammy?_

 _ **Love.**_ That's what she felt for the first time.

And she had no idea.

That she fell in love...

.

.

.

...to the God of Death.

* * *

After that fated accident, the pinkette had sneaked in her home just to visit that dangerous forest once again. That man intrigued her so much that she wanted to see him and thank him personally. They met again, and Sakura was so very overwhelmed.

And the next day, she went to the forest to check if he was still there and with her luckー she found him there _again_.

With a nervous glance, she asked the young man not far away from her as she played with her fingers in habit when she got nervous.

"U-um." she started with a stutter, making the young man to turn his head to look at her with a _blank_ yet questioning gazeー Sakura blushed as she met his piercing mismatched eyes and she gulped, "A-are you always... here?"

"No." said the young man curtly.

The young Goddess of Life tilted her head to the side in confusion, her delicate pink eyebrows were scrunching in befuddlement at his single word response.

"But you're here almost in three days straight." she said as her emerald eyes clashed with his mismatched ones, making her complete nervous again. "W-why do you come here?"

"So why do you?"

The question almost caught her off guard. She did not expect him to throw the same question to her. So with a quirk of her naturally reddish plump lips, she looked at the young man and offered him a warm good-natured smile.

"It's because I want to see you."

* * *

She always sneaked away from her temple (without her great mother knowing the truth of her escapades of course) for the sake of seeing the young man alone. They met almost everyday and Sakura was already satisfied being with him even though the said man was not that much of a talker. The pinkette goddess always talked while the young man only listened.

"What is your name, Sir?" she asked one day, making the other deity to eye her in complete befuddlement.

 _ **Sir**_ _?_ The death deity questioned inwardly.

Sakura, as if sensing his bewilderment to her questionー she began explaining things.

"As you can see.." she fidgeted in her seat, fingering the grass with her small dainty hands, "My dear mother and I used to go to the living world thrice in a month. We went there and even disguises as mortalsー and we check for the humans who's living there."

The young goddess continued, she stopped fingering the grasses as she spread her both hands in front of her. Looking at her small long fingers in slight fascination.

"We're checking if the two races were still alright, in spite of all the unfairness happening between the two. My great mother and I are still hoping that _someday_ , the races will got their desired balance. The _equilibrium_." she said as she looked at the man.

He was looking at her impassively, making the pinkette to stutter in nervousness once again.

"A-and that's where I learned how the humans interact with their fellow humans. And the word _'Sir'_? Well, I learned it from theー"

"Sasuke," he finally responded, confusion filled the young goddess's face.

"Sasuke?" she questioned in befuddlement, "Is that also a human terー _oh_."

Realization dawned over her delicate face as she looked at him for confirmation. When the young man only looked away from her, she can feel herself smiling and a blossoming hope surging in her chest.

"I'm Sakura."

"Hn."

 _His name was Sasuke._

* * *

"Why your eyes are different, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glanced at her for a second and replied, "It's a gift."

"A gift?" her eyebrows shot up to her forehead for a moment.

He said his eyes were a _gift_. Was that even possible?

"Aa," he nodded curtly.

Sakura raised a fine pink eyebrow at him, completely skeptical at his brief answer.

"How is that even possible?"

The ravenette narrowed his mismatched eyes at her in dubiety. The case about his eyes and the _gift_ was plainly private and confidential and there's no way he would tell her the truth behind it. But then..

"...My left eye... was a gift from the Sage of Six Paths."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke was an _aloof god_. He doesn't care about anyone else. But when he met the Goddess of Life, he was _intrigued_ also. The god was been feared by the other gods because he's the _Death_ himself. And the Goddess of _L_ _ife_ , the Embodiment of _Existence_ ー was not **scared** at him even just for a little. Heck, she even treated him like he was a normal person and not a _deity_ himself, and they exchanged little words like they were been both _close_ friends.

Sasuke almost cringed at the thought. There was no way he and she would be friends. The God of Death doesn't have any friends before, and Sasuke despised _attachments_ to the core.

.

.

.

.

.

But.. Does _he_ really?

* * *

As the young goddess always sneaked away from her home unknowingly, there's a loyal servant of her mother who found out about Sakura's secret escapes in their sacred temple. The servant hurriedly confessed it to Sakura's great mother Tsunade, and just as what the servant expected, the old goddess was very enraged about the pinkette breaking her rules. Enraged, she called out to her great paladins and she ordered them all to get Sakura back to her temple again.

Sakura was been caught right away. Her great mother scolded her and the young goddess was only crestfallen, feeling ashamed and dejected.

"You are not leaving!" Tsunade's angered voice boomed out all over the huge closed temple, making her voice echoed all throughout the place.

Sakura tried to plead, "B-but motheー"

"You are not leaving your temple until you get to the age of adulthood!"

The statement was a huge blow to the young goddess.

Because of her secret escapes, her great mother punished her for her disobedience. And for her greater punishment, her mother forbade her to get away from her temple, not until when she got in the right age of adulthood.

"It's... it's.." watery emerald eyes met the disappointed gaze of her mother.

Sakura wiped her tears with her hand, she looked down dejectedly as she finally nodded to her mother's punishment in submission.

"I..I understand, mother. Please forgive me,"

Feeling anguished by her mother's punishment for her; she obeyed, retired to her room and cried all nightー thinking of the man of black as always. Feeling horrible for not even saying goodbye to the said man.

* * *

Many years had passed and Sakura was already a full-fledged woman goddess. Her great mother already allowed her to come out to her temple, and to the goddess's delightー she ran her way to the forest to look for Sasuke there. But unfortunately, the man was nowhere to be found. Everyday, she visited the same forest in hopes to see Sasuke and to apologize for her long time absence. But the luck is not on her side, Sasuke was really nowhere to be found _anymore_.

Feeling so devastated, she went home to her temple with a heavy heart. She mourned, she cried, and hoping. She yearned for _Sasuke_. She's hoping to see _him_. The man of her dreams, the man who snatched her heart away. The man she fell _in love_ with.

"Where are you?" she asked to no one between pitiful sobs.

* * *

One day, her great mother Tsunade said:

"Sakura, you're coming with me, my dear child."

Feeling confused, she asked her great mother to where and to what place she's going to attend with her. Her great mother only told her that there was an event for all gods and goddesses from another places. And the both of them was majorly needed to the event.

Sakura was already a full-fledged deity and an adult. And it was time for her to be known by the other gods and goddesses about her _real identity_. So she dressed elegantly in pure white, her pink tresses was been groomed neatly and she wore the prettiest simple white pearl jewelries that matched her symbolism and her overall white dress.

In the event, the pinkette had met every kinds of deities. And to her great surprise, she met Sasuke there. And she did not expect that the man was a major deity as well. And that was when her great mother told her that: he was the ruler of _death_. The **Embodiment of Demise** _,_ _Uchiha Sasuke_.

The God of Death was very famous among the other deities. Because of being the God of Death himself, he was capable to cut the lives of people so that's why he was likely feared by the humans in the living world.

Sasuke got more maturer. He looked more powerful, dominating and very attractive that majority of the goddesses almost drooled after him as he walked in front to introduce himself. His once short spiky hair was already long, long enough to cover the half of his aristocratic face and concealing his purple left eye.

They eyed each other knowingly, and Sakura was deeply rooted in her place. Her heart palpitated as she met the man of her dreams once again.

Sasuke noticed Sakura right away, but after that, he didn't regard her afterwardsー making Sakura to be so sad when the God of Death ignored her throughout the event like a mere stranger.

* * *

Sakura's great mother noticed how _smitten_ her daughter was for the God of Death. She wrote letters for Sasuke about how she loved him with all of her heart. She even sent him some gifts and more love letters everyday, but the pinkette hadn't receive anything in return from the said deity.

Sakura was enraged. Sasuke was ignoring all of her efforts. So in revenge, she stopped sending him gifts and love letters just to spite him.

Sakura's great mother Tsunade, got worried for her only daughter. There's no way she would let her dear daughter to be with the God of Death. They were _complete opposites_ , and life and death was something that is _impossible_ to be together. That's what she thought.

So she did the _stupidest_ thing. She stopped her daughter's letters and gifts to be delivered to Sasuke.

Even though it hurts her as a mother to see her daughter to be so very smitten to the God of Death, and to expect anything to the god in return. For her, she did the _rightful thing_ for her daughter.

Their love is _**forbidden**_ and _impossible_. Many deities will be _**against**_ about it and there will be some _**contradictions**_. And it was possible that it would gonna led to some complications if her daughter Sakura and the God of Death will be together.

So she thought of doing the _wisest_ thing. It's better to _stop_ her _daughter_ from liking the _God of Death_ even more further.

No matter what it takes.

* * *

One day, a messenger came to the temple of the God of Death with a small package in his hands. He gave it to Sasuke with a deepest bow of respect as he bid his farewell.

For the ravenette, seeing a small package was very unusual. His admirers was giving him huge extravagant gifts that most of it were been wrapped by silk ribbons and even surrounded by annoying perfumes (especially the gifts of a certain goddess; Uzumaki Karin).

So with mere curiosity, he held the box and looked at it. When Sasuke opened the package, he saw a brand new beautiful black cloak with a hand written letter coming from _Sakura_.

ー

 _"You know what, Sasuke-kun? I think cloaks looks good on you too."_

 _"Hm. It was just similar to the cape I'm wearing, Sakura."_

 _"No! I don't think so! Cape is much shorter than the normal cloak. And it's sleeveless too!"_

 _"So?"_

 _"I'm just telling here that you need to use a new change of mantle! Try longer cloaks, it would definitely match your personality."_

 _"Personality, huh."_

 _"Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _After that, Sakura didn't came back to their meeting place on the next day. Until to the following days, weeks, months and_ _ **years**_ _._

 _ー_

He was having some second thoughts either he would read the letter or not. But because it was from Sakura and his curiosity about the letterー he finally gave in and he reads it in silent. Sakura confessed through the letter, telling him things what she was feeling for him, she apologized for her long time absence and she even told him that she _loved_ him.

After reading the letter, Sasuke was really self-conflicted. He can't explain what was the feeling he had for the goddess but he knew he felt _something_ for her. The feeling was foreign, but he _knew_ what's the feeling was.

It was the _bond_. The _strong connection_. It was _**love**_.

Uchiha Sasuke; the God of Death was also in-love with Sakura; the Goddess of Lifeー but he's just being in _denial_.

Sasuke was not dumb. And his genius mind was telling him how _impossible_ it was for him to love her. He knew how opposite and impossible for them to be together, so that's why he tried to ignore Sakura's attempts on getting his attention.

He was trying to ignore and forget about her but still, she was always _invading_ his mind.

So with a deep breath and finality, he wore Sakura's gift and he went to the temple of his _brother_ to ask for assistance.

* * *

"Sasuke," a deep voice called out inside the huge temple.

Sasuke stepped inside his brother's temple with his mismatched eyes met the obsidian ones of his kin.

"Nii-san." the God of Death acknowledged his brother.

With a nod, Sasuke's brother looked at him with an impassive look.

"Well, what do we have here?" he started the conversation, still looking at his little brother with a clueless look. "Is there something you want?" his calculating gaze assessed Sasuke's appearance as he spotted the new cloak that his brother was wearing.

"That was a nice black cloak there, Sasuke. It suits you very well."

"Actually, Itachi.." Sasuke clenched his both fists under his cloak, his eyebrows narrowing as if he was in a deep thought and his eyes looked so _conflicted_.

Itachi, sensing the discomfort of his brotherー he composed himself and asked him the obvious.

"Is there any problem, little brother?"

"Itachi, I.." the ravenette hesitated, trying to find the right words to answer. "I...don't know what to do."

The older Uchiha's curiosity was magnified. He then arose from his seat, walking his way to the troubled man.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"I... Itachi. Just hear me out,"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, mother?"

Sakura held a familiar letter in her dainty hands, looking at her great mother with doubt and disappointment.

"Sakura, let me explaー"

"Explain?" she said incredulously and the pinkette continued, "How are you going to explain these to me?!" she screamed furiously.

"Sakura my dear child," Tsunade tried to calm her daughter as she stood in her chair, her face really filled with _guilt_.

"Please let me explain." she tried to wheedle her very hurt daughter.

Sakura laughed through anguished tears, shaking her head in disapproval.

" _No_. Not anymore, mother. The _**damage**_ is already _done_."

Her great mother was trying to explain things to her about the letters and the gifts on her room, but the Goddess of Life bolted out of the room in tears. Detesting her mother for doing such an absurd thing. She ran away from her temple and she went to the first place she had always thought of visiting: which was Sasuke's temple.

When she arrived there in tears, the God of Death was very surprised. Sakura took comfort from Sasuke as she hugged him tight, crying all of her frustrations away. When she was done crying, she talked to him about the truth and confessed which he only agreed and he understood.

"Sakura, Iー"

"Sasuke-kun?"

She sniffed, glassy emerald eyes looked up to the struggling ravenette in front of her. And to Sakura's surprise..

"Will you be with me forever? Cherish and love me until infinity?" he genuinely said, gazing through Sakura's widened emerald eyes.

"Sa-Sasukeー"

"The feeling is _mutual_ , and I'm feeling the same way with you."

Another set of tears began to form on the corner of her eyes, covering her mouth in complete surprise to his confession.

"The rules will be damned. I just want to be with you."

Sakura felt the air in her lungs stopped with her heart hammering furiously inside her ribcage. The tears rolled through her flushed cheeks as her lips shook as she sobbed.

"Sakura," Mismatched eyes looked through her emerald eyes, piercing her very soul. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you wait all through this time."

 _Can you forgive me?_

 _Will you marry me?_

The unspoken plea rang through the pinkette's ears. Sakura was not dumb, and she knew what the ravenette was feeling. She knew that it was not simple for the death deity to convey his feelings for her through wordsー because Uchiha Sasuke was _more_ of a **man of action** than a **man of verbal words**.

So with a bright teary smile been plastered over her flushed face, she nodded her head to him in approval.

Sakura really loved him with all of her heart, with all of her soul and with all of her mind.

And to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura sealed their deal through an _innocent_ passionate kissー which the death deity only returned the kiss with vigor, simply deepening it.

* * *

Without having second thoughts, Sakura agreed to his wishes. She loved Sasuke all throughout the years and she would do anything to be with the death deity.

So without the bless of the other deities (even her great mother Tsunade), but except to Sasuke's great mother and father; Mikoto and Fugaku and his older brother Itachiー Sakura had married Sasuke without _regrets_ and _hesitation_.

But after the secret ceremony, their _secret_ of being married together was only been _short-lived_.

The news about the Goddess of Life and the God of Death being together boomed throughout the world of deities. Making the other deities argued about how wrong it was for the two deities to be together.

Two complete opposite deities being _together_ was an _**abomination**_ in the world of gods and goddesses. Many had thought that life and death was something that cannot be together. Many had even thought that putting the two together was not even _balanced_. And most of all, many had thought that what they just did was utterly _taboo_.

But Sakura didn't care anyways, even though she knew her great mother was already seething in pure anger about the stupidity she did for _love_. And as a deity of life, she knew she can do something to _balance_ the living world without any _unfairness_ between the two races.

But how?

She knew that in the living world, there's no _equality_ happening between the two kind of races of humans. There's a _wall_ , and she knew it was unfair for the second race to have temporary lives compared to the everlasting lives that the first race of humans had.

After a year of Sakura and Sasuke being married. The pinkette goddess got _pregnant_.

.

.

.

.

The both important deities were been blessed a _female infant_.

Sakura and Sasuke named her _Sarada_.

The only one _daughter_ of the Goddess of Life and the God of Death.

The Goddess of the Equilibrium. The Embodiment of Equality.

 _Uchiha Sarada._

.

.

.

* * *

When Sarada was already in an age of an adult, Sakura had decided to gave her the responsibility to help the races in the living world. So with a help and confirmation from her dear husband Sasuke, they did what they thought was the _possible_.

Because of their trust and love to each other, Sasuke agreed to his wife's wishes, which to make their daughter Sarada to change the living system between the two human races and to mix them together so there's no unfairness happening between the two.

The gods and goddesses had not imagined what the both opposite deities did for the humans, especially their _daughter_. The living world got it's desired balance. No problems had occured. And there's no boundaries between the two races anymore, for which they're already equal in terms of life span and good and bad lucks in their lives. Sakura even forgave her great mother, and the other deities had finally acknowledged Sasuke and her.

Sakura and Sasuke might be the complete opposites. A light and dark, a white and black, an infinite and demise. But even though they knew how _star-crossed_ of a couple they are, they chose to change their fates and they believed what's the _possible_ of the _impossible_.

 _Everything is possible_. Even for Life and Death.

 **｢** **The End/** **終わり ｣**

* * *

 **(09-17-17)**


End file.
